Hold Me Tight
by Fogged Tears
Summary: (SLASH) Kyle's depression and jealousy mount when Stan starts dating Christophe. Damien returns to South Park and tries to help Kyle cope with the pain... but is Damien going to end up making things worse for him? (Complete)
1. Return to South Park

**Return to South Park**

It was as innocent as a day could be in South Park, Colorado when Kyle was walking down a road cursing bitterly about Stan. He didn't quite fit the cheer of everyone around him, but he'd really screwed things up this time. Sure, it wasn't Stan's fault he'd gotten a boyfriend, but _why _did he have to choose that piece of crap _Christophe? _Every inch of him was shaking at the thought, after all, Christophe was supposed to be dead, but Kenny had to make his selfless wish that everything would go back to the way it was before the war with Canada which brought him back to life.

Now it was too late to admit Kyle was gay, because he only would care what one person thought and that one person was strolling about somewhere arm-in-arm with The Mole. Of course, Kyle hadn't even realized he was queer for sure until Stan had started dating that idiot known as Christophe. Now every time he had to see them together he just wanted to steal his uncle Jimbo's gun and shoot the guy in the head.

A blur of people passed by, but Kyle didn't take much note to them. He just couldn't bring himself to caring who they were, until a British-accented voice began speaking to him, "Why, hello Kyle!" Pip said cheerfully, to which Kyle frowned. Pip should've learned years ago that no one liked him, but still he was happy and spoke to anyone he recognized when they passed him.

"Go awa–"Kyle was about to continue walking when he saw Stan headed his way, and he wanted an excuse to not talk to his best friend right then. "Hey Pip, what's up?" The expression Pip showed that Kyle wasn't yelling at him was priceless, he might've dropped what he was holding if he'd had anything in his hands.

"Oh my, I was just out for a walk, such a lovely day it is!" Pip continued going on for a bit, enthusiastic to speak to Kyle, who pretended to be listening though he kept shooting glances to Stan to see where he was going. Kyle was making careful sure that Stan didn't notice him looking, but he wanted to know if Stan was going to see his precious faggot.

'_I shouldn't care, he was never mine anyways....'_ Kyle frowned which made Pip stop talking because he'd clearly thought he'd said something to annoy Kyle. The silence made Kyle surprised for a second, and he actually started paying attention to Pip again.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?" Pip asked hesitantly, to which Kyle shook his head, though he couldn't find the words as when he turned his head he saw none other than the jerk himself showing his affection to Kyle's best friend in the middle of the street.

"I'll talk to you later, Pip," Kyle muttered quickly as he ran off to find a trash can, where he took a leaf out of Stan's book and vomited into it.

"Oh dear," Pip's voice said as he watched Kyle go, not entirely sure what had just happened. As he spotted what Kyle had been watching, he smiled inwardly to himself. Though Pip got made fun of all the time for it, no one actually knew he really was gay.

Kyle grimaced as he felt empty inside – he had just deposited the contents of his stomach into a trash can, after all. God, the site of them was killing Kyle, when had that even happened anyways? As far as he'd known Stan just thought Christophe was some insane kid who liked to dig tunnels. Yet Kyle knew he couldn't avoid his friend forever, so he tried to think of when he might be able to catch Stan by himself to hang out.

As he thought a boy went walking past, looking even more out of place than Kyle. An extremely gothic boy was standing in front of a dumpster lighting a cigarette. Kyle couldn't help but stare, you saw gothic kids plenty, but most of them didn't have fiery red eyes like this one did. Something about that guy was so familiar... he looked about 15, the same age as Kyle, and finally the boy looked up and caught Kyle's glance.

"Hey," a smirk grew on the boy's face but it didn't seem as much cold as it was his regular expression. Kyle approached him, having nothing else to do or anyone to talk to, and eyed the cigarette that was now lit that the boy was smoking.

"Do you have another?" It would've seemed more like Kyle if he'd told him that smoking would kill him, but Kyle was more depressed over everything that he just wanted a light. Sure, he knew they were dangerous, but as he put it when he was eight 'they're an addictive solution to a greater problem' and any solution was fine, even if it was a crap one.

"You look familiar," the boy said eyeing Kyle curiously as he withdrew another cigarette from his pocket, though he didn't hand it to Kyle immediately. "That'll be a dollar," he said, holding out his hand for the cash.

Kyle reached into his pockets and fished around for cash, and found a five dollar bill. "Give me five," Kyle said as he handed the cash to him. "Oh, er, I'm Kyle," he introduced himself awkwardly, not sure whether or not the boy cared.

"Kyle? You wouldn't be Kyle Broflovski, would you?" Kyle looked startled as the person he didn't think he knew said that, but slowly he nodded. "Maybe my memory doesn't completely suck... it's been seven years, hasn't it? I moved back to this town after I got fed up of Hell," Kyle's eyes widened as he continued talking, "remember me? Damien?"

Kyle grinned, remembering when Damien had shot Pip into the sky. He and Stan had laughed for weeks, Cartman would've joined in with them but he had still been depressed over not getting his megaman or whatever toy he hadn't received. But as Kyle relived the short memory he had of Damien, he realized his thoughts were drifting more to how Stan had been entertained. He really needed to stop thinking about him, Stan didn't give a crap about Kyle as he hung out with other people.

"It's pretty hard to forget Satan's son, dude," Kyle said as he pocketed four of the cigarettes Damien handed him, and held out the other for him to light. As Kyle raised it to his lips, he immediately coughed. Damien caught on quickly that Kyle had never smoked before, to which he snickered.

"Don't like 'em? Don't worry, you can still brag to people you've smoked," Damien teased innocently at Kyle's repulsed face. Still, Kyle tried again to see if it was any better the second time.

"It's just – different,"Kyle said with a slight nod, but decided to not look like an idiot next to Damien so he acted like they weren't bothering him. "So – er – how've you been?" Kyle wasn't entirely sure if he wanted an answer, after all, he'd pretty much just said he'd spend the past seven years with his father in Hell, did he really want to know what that was like?

"Excellent, torturing sinners is quite fun... actually, anyone who isn't a Mormon," Damien looked at the startled expression on Kyle's face. "You're going to Hell when you die... after all you're Jewish, right?"

"Not on purpose...." Kyle said with a frown that made Damien laugh, which seemed unnatural. Damien just didn't seem like the kind of person that smiled or laughed at all on a regular basis.

"Doesn't matter. I don't know if you still hang out with that fat kid and the other two who are Christian, but they'll be going too. Only Mormons get into heaven, sorry to ruin your religious beliefs," Damien fought off another laugh at Kyle's alarmed expression.

"You have to be kidding me...."

"Hey, there's hawaiian party's in Hell, don't make it seem like it's so bad," scaring the crap out of people was way too easy when you knew what everyone feared. Or what no one would believe, which seemed to be the case with Kyle as he continued to stare at Damien like he was crazy. As the sky started to darken Damien smirked once more, "Hey, won't your mom be worried that you're still out this late?"

"I think she'd be more worried I'm talking to Satan's descendent," Kyle pointed out. "Whatever, I don't care what she thinks, but I need to talk to Stan, so I guess I should be going." Grateful for a reason to finally put the cigarette out, he stomped on it with his shoe.

"Of course that's where you're going," Damien winked with another mischievous grin. "Bye Kyle."

Kyle thought better of protesting, he didn't really want to be turned into a living firework at the moment, "Nice running into you again Damien. Are you going to be staying here for a while?"

"Yeah, for now at least, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah... bye," Kyle turned, still surprised to have seen Damien again, to head off to see Stan and finally try to figure out what was going on with him.


	2. Christophe's Hater

**Christophe's Hater**

Kyle approached the Marsh's house, frowning softly, trying to think what he was going to say. Still not able to come up with what he was going to do, he knocked on the front door anyways, and Sparky - Stan's gay dog - began yipping at the door. Mrs. Marsh pulled open the door and welcomed Kyle in with a smile, as she patted Sparky on the head to make him be quiet.

"Hello Kyle, nice to see you again. Stanley's up in his room."

"Thanks," Kyle walked up the stairs and decided to buy more time to think by knocking on his door first instead of just opening it. He heard a clatter of noises but didn't think much of it, Stan was always doing something stupid in his free time.

"Oh, hey Kyle," Stan said quickly as he opened the door for him to come in. Kyle couldn't help but notice Stan was looking nervous, which didn't seem like him but Kyle shrugged it off. Honestly, Stan didn't make sense to him sometimes. "What're you doing here?"

"Something wrong with dropping by to see my friend?" After a minute of silence, Kyle continued, "I wanted to talk to you - er - about Christophe." Stan's reaction was as expected, he longed really surprised and even more nervous, shifting his weight back and forth from his sides.

"Um... what about Christophe?" For some reason Stan sent a glance over to his closet, another thing Kyle excused with a mental shrug.

"I don't think you should be dating him, Stan...." Kyle said slowly, carefully watching Stan's expression to see if he was getting angry at Kyle. Kyle wasn't dumb, he'd shut up if Stan was going to get pissed off and throw something at him.

"Because he's a guy?" Stan asked, surprised at his best friend. He didn't seem to think anyone could not like Christophe so it must just be that he's gay that's bothering Kyle, and that thought really disturbed Stan. Why would Kyle be like that?

"No, no, it's not because of that...." Kyle said quickly, trying to reassure his friend. Nope, Kyle definitely didn't have a problem with gays. Or it'd be really ironic if he did, he'd be way too much like his teacher who seemed to follow them through every grade, Mr. Garrison.

"If you feel like explaining anytime today, I'll be happy to listen," Stan interjected with a grin, though it seemed forced. Neither of them knew what was going on with the other, which let an awkward silence hang for a minute in the air.

"I just think you deserve better than him... I mean... he just never seemed like that good of a guy," Kyle frowned as he glanced at Stan's floor.

"Uh... thanks for the concern, Kyle, but I'm really fine...."

"Fine isn't good enough."

"I'm _happy._"

"That isn't good enough, either."

"God, Kyle, why do you care anyways? You shouldn't worry about who I date, it's really up to me!" Stan glared icily at Kyle, who looked taken aback and surprised. Of course, who wouldn't after trying to help - even if in a selfish way - their best friend only to be yelled at?

"Whatever, Stan," Kyle hadn't meant for the conversation to go at all like that... but since Stan was already acting like this, "Christophe's a dick-head jerk, though, I hope you enjoy being with someone like that. Bye, Stan."

Kyle turned and headed directly back out of the door, fuming, and not responding as Mrs. Marsh tried to talk to him on his way out the front door. Back in Stan's room, the closet door slowly opened revealing what the noise Kyle had heard before had been. Looking more pissed off than when he was talking about God, Christophe stood and looked to Stan.

"I heard every word," he said coldly, "so? That was your best friend you thought I should meet?"

Stan sighed, and slowly nodded. What had just happened?

* * *

Kyle, still furious about what had happened, headed instead of back home to the dumpster where he'd been with Damien earlier. Surprisingly, the dark boy was still there, which agitated Kyle even more because he wanted to vent his anger with no one seeing.

"Having a bad time?" The cool voice of Damien asked as Kyle came by.

"Can you read minds?" Kyle responded angrily, holding out another of the cigarettes that Damien had sold him earlier for him to light. Damien muttered something about Kyle needing to get a lighter as he did so, and Kyle enjoyed the light a lot more than he did the first time. Just as he'd begun, it started to rain. Cursing to every God Kyle could think of, he miserably threw the cigarette on the ground. "Why does it always rain when things go wrong?"

"Would you prefer if the sun was shining and everyone was happy around you?" Damien asked as Kyle miserably sat down on the ground leaning against the bin. Damien sat down next to him, his tortured soul was very familiar, and for the son of Satan, he did have room in his black hole of a heart for pity.

"No..." Kyle muttered, dejectedly staring into Damien's red eyes. "Why're you acting so nice, anyways?" Suddenly he was suspicious, this seemed abnormal.

"I'm in a good mood from getting lucky earlier," he joked with a flashy grin that Kyle was growing to hate. "Nah, everyone has pity for certain things." Forgetting all about the fact that he was the son of the devil, Kyle threw his arms around Damien and just rested in that position.

"It's all right, Kyle," Damien said awkwardly, patting Kyle on the head for lack of knowing what else to do. "Just relax, you can come back to my place if you want to talk," Damien immediately regretted this act of generosity, but he didn't know what else to say. Kyle smiled pitifully, obviously thankful, and the most unlikely two were watching Kyle and Damien.

Pip, who for whatever reason was looking jealous, and then also Stan, who sighed as he watched Kyle, knowing it was all his fault. God only knows what the Devil's child would do to Kyle.


	3. Different World

**Different World**

A/N: Many thanks to my sister (**Society's Cavity**) for coming up with the idea of the koi pond filled with blood. I'm not twisted enough to have thought of that on my own. Oh, sorry about the rating change, I swear it wasn't my fault! Well, maybe just a little. Anyways, please review, you have no idea how happy I am reading what you think.

Kyle followed Damien down to a part of South Park he didn't even know existed. Maybe it had been normal looking before, but Damien had obviously seen to that. Where most residents of South Park had trees, bushes, and flowers in their yards, Damien had rotted animal corpses, a pond which had blood instead of water and was filled solely with dead fish, plus a choir of should-be dead men that sang about whatever went past them. Damien noticed Kyle's gaping mouth as he stared at Damien's yard to which Damien snickered.

"Dad keeps them around to sing advice about his relationships," Damien commented casually to Kyle about the singing corpses. Kyle's jaw dropped open more, but it wasn't the dancing dead that had done it. Damien had mentioned his father – surely he wasn't living here in South Park with Damien?

Kyle tried to swallow down his nervousness – which was really just some spit in his mouth – as Damien led him to the front door. All reasoning why heading back to Damien's place seemed like a good idea had long left his mind. When Damien pulled open the door Kyle's mouth must've fallen to the floor from shock.

"This is my house," Damien said slowly, as if daring Kyle to make fun of it. It had to be said: Damien's house was the fruitiest place he'd ever been in. The house theme seemed to be... pink. Lots and lots of... pink.

"'Ey guy, relax! Who's your little friend?" Damien's eyes were burning fire at the sight of his father's current boyfriend he'd gone back to – Saddam Hussein. Kyle actually seemed incapable of breathing at the sight that greeted him – amongst the pink walls and flowers stood Satan and Saddam Hussein holding onto each other. Kyle really was turning into Stan... he had to clasp a hand to his mouth to avoid throwing up on a nice potted plant that was sitting in the corner.

Not that he hadn't seen either of the two before, back during the times of the war he'd witnessed as Satan killed Saddam, but holy crap, they were a couple now? "Hey Dad," Damien greeted coldly, not acknowledging the old Iraq dictator despite that he was standing right in front of him. Could the position Kyle found himself in _be _more awkward?

"Inegh..." the sophistication Kyle showed off made Damien's attention snap back to Kyle and why he was here. With a scowl at his father's taste in men, Damien dragged Kyle up to a room that didn't fit with the rest of the house, but more resembled the front yard. Black walls that were slashed with something that horribly resembled blood, and the only light in the room came from dim candles. Kyle decided to not take a careful look around the room, there were probably things he didn't want to see.

"Right, talking is useless, I thought I'd give you something to cheer you up," Damien said in a much lighter tone than when he was downstairs, though it still held some of the regular tenseness. Returning back to the appreciative feeling, Kyle offered a grin that surprisingly was returned. He didn't pause to think that what would cheer someone like Damien up probably wouldn't make himself happy.

Sure enough, Damien picked up a case from the floor which he opened and was filled with different kinds of knives. As if matching Kyle to his soul mate, he kept eyeing Kyle and then back to the blades, and finally selected one that made Kyle shift uneasily. "You'll like it, but don't go too deep," Damien offered with a snicker as he handed it to the reproachful looking boy.

"It's dangerous," Kyle stammered slowly as he turned it over in his hand nervously.

"Mmm, think what you want, but hold onto it incase you change your mind," Damien took the knife from his hand to slide it safely into Kyle's pocket where no one would notice it, because Kyle was probably stupid enough on his own to just walk around with it visibly in his hand. Although, if Officer Barbrady _did _see him, there wasn't really much to worry about. That police offer wasn't good for anything.... While Kyle was thinking this, Damien showed Kyle out without another word.

"Bye – uh – and thanks?" Kyle still seemed unsure and distracted, and he hardly noticed as Stan ran up to him as he walked back out Damien's front door, thankfully not noticing what Satan and Saddam were doing as he left.

"KYLE!" Finally Kyle noticed as Stan started yelling in his ear, "are you listening _at all? _What did _he _want?" Stan didn't even refer to Damien by his name, his Christian parents had probably taught him it was evil or something to speak it.

"He was just helping," Kyle said, not telling the full truth, but still not flat-out lying. Stan frowned and, as he always caught on quickly, his eyes shot to Kyle's pocket. Kyle didn't dress very baggy, nor did he dress tight, but there was still a faint crease where the blade was. Stan didn't hesitate before snatching it out of Kyle's pocket, looking more pissed off than Kyle had ever seen him.

"Wow, some kind of _help_ Kyle!" As a reflex Kyle grabbed it back, flushing deeply. Not like he really wanted it, but Stan didn't need to over-react so much. "Were you actually going to use _this_ to try to solve your problems?"

"No, I wasn't," Kyle stared at the disbelieving look on Stan's face to which he snorted. "You really should trust your friends." It was quite clear that Stan didn't trust Kyle, but Kyle acted as if he didn't notice this fact as he pocketed the knife once again. Stan would've preferred to keep it just to be safe, but Kyle wasn't one to mess with.

"Whatever, dude... do you want to spend the night at my house?"

"What about Christophe?"

"He doesn't spend the night," Stan said, pointing out the obvious. Stan's parents knew nothing about him and the Mole, but if he spent the night it could accidentally slip. Kyle realized this the second after he asked, but another thought nagged at his mind as Stan continued. "So how about it?"

"You're worried I'm going to use Damien's knife, aren't you?" Kyle asked suspiciously, really wishing occasionally _someone _would believe what he said. He tensed slightly at Stan's uncomfortable look, "I'll just head home, catch you later, Stan."

"Don't do anything dumb...." Stan muttered as Kyle headed back to his house. Kyle knew it was well past the time he should've gotten home, but he didn't care as he opened the door to his normal-looking house. His thoughts were still fixed on Damien's home and he was very grateful for the first time that his house wasn't pink.

As he headed up to his room, angry at _everything, _Kyle pulled the knife out of his pocket again. He turned it over repeatedly in his hand, contemplating what his next actions would be.


	4. Searching for Answers

**Searching for Answers**

A/N: Yes, yes, I ignored Kenny and Cartman but they're in this chapter....

Kyle groaned but finally tossed the knife under his bed, inwardly knowing it wasn't going to help. He headed back downstairs to call Kenny, but remembering that Kenny was too poor to even _have _a phone, he instead settled for dialing Cartman. Pretty sad last resort, but he needed to talk to anyone that wasn't going to push knives onto him or – well – to someone who was dating Christophe.

With the phone pressed to his ear, Kyle patiently waited for Cartman to pick up. After what seemed like ages, Cartman finally picked up and sounded insanely pissed off.

"Why're you calling this late?"

"Nice to talk to you too, Cartman," Kyle replied cheerfully, wondering if Cartman always acted like that when he first picked up a phone at... Kyle glanced at the clock... one in the morning.

"Kyle, what are you trying to pull? I want my sleep! You stupid hippie! I had a dream I was killing you and you just totally ruined that!"

"I'll be over in a minute, I need to talk to you." Cartman groaned even though Kyle couldn't hear it as he'd already put down the phone to head uninvited to his house.

Kyle was pounding on Cartman's door, but he didn't seem to want to answer. Finally, probably due to his mom always having her 'little visitors' over, the front door was unlocked and he walked in and went straight to Cartman's room.

"You can be on your computer but can't even bother walking to the front door to let me in?" Kyle said looking amused as Cartman fell out of his chair cursing and yelling in surprise.

"No one invited you."

"I know," Kyle sent a bored glance over to Cartman's computer screen, which alarmingly, showed his character killing a bunch of... hippies. Before Kyle had a chance to ask where in God's name he had found that game, Cartman spoke again.

"How'd you get in?"

"How do you think? I used the front door," Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman's stupidity, which made Cartman start cursing again.

"So if I'd locked the door I could've kept you out of my house?" Cartman sighed as he closed the game. Kyle nodded to that, and Cartman looked even more angry than before.

"Well, what was soo important that you had to wake me up?"

Suddenly realizing Cartman really wouldn't care if Kyle actually had a problem he needed advice on, he smiled brightly and instead of what he wanted to talk about said, "Oh nothing, I thought I'd just say hi."

Cartman actually picked Kyle up and threw him out of his house.

Muttering something coldly about Cartman and wondering if he was going to buy a game to kill Jews next, Kyle headed towards Kenny's house. When he got there he wasn't surprised to hear activity from inside, Kenny's family wasn't, well, traditional, after all. If Kenny even had a bedtime, it was probably four in the morning or something like that. Kyle knocked on the door and was answered by a smiling Mr. McCormick, who let Kyle in saying Kenny was up in his room.

"Hey Kyle, what's going on?" Kenny smiled, looking grateful he'd have someone other than his parents and brother to talk to for a little while.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Christophe?" Kenny frowned slightly as Kyle said that, Kenny had never met the guy, after all. Kyle had at least, even if it was many years ago.

"I guess... what about him?" Kenny replied slowly.

"Do you ever think, well, that it's weird he's going out with Stan? I mean, the guy's supposed to be dead, and he didn't seem like the kind of person Stan should be with, anyways.... He'll probably die soon from smoking too much, after all...."

Kenny rolled his eyes at the 'supposed to be dead' part, that wouldn't be fair if Kyle thought Kenny shouldn't date anyone just because he's died, well, a lot, "Kyle, when did you start caring so much? What does it matter if he has a boyfriend? That's pretty low if you're being homophobic about this...."

"It's not that," Kyle groaned inwardly, he didn't want to have this conversation again. "Stan's been spending time with no one else lately, I mean, it's annoying, don't you think?"

"You haven't been spending time with anyone but Stan lately," Kenny pointed out with a soft smile. Kenny may be the most perverted of the four, but he was still the nicest.

"Sorry," Kyle grinned sheepishly. "Oh, did you hear? Damien's back in town."

Kenny was thankful for the change of topic, it was pretty obvious he didn't want to talk about Christophe or any of Stan's relationships. "Really? I haven't seen him in a while... even in Hell he always kept to himself." Kyle had never heard Kenny talk about Hell before (unless you count the time he was really in Mexico) and he listened eagerly but Kenny didn't say anything else about it.

"But yeah, and you'll never believe –"Kyle got cut short of what he was about to say by a knock on Kenny's door. Mrs. McCormick's stepped in a minute later, gesturing towards Kyle.

"Your mom came by... she's here to pick you up."

"Ugh... see ya, Kenny," Kyle rolled his eyes at the fact his mom had actually come to track him down to take him back home, but all the same he left Kenny's room to face his mom, who was (which came as no surprise) yelling at him the second he came into her view.

"We were so worried where you were! You could've just told us if you were leaving the house!" Kyle drowned out the rest of what she said as they walked home, Kyle frowning and thinking more and more about Christophe and Damien....


	5. Metal Helps

**Metal Helps**

A/N: There was the error in the first chapter where I made it seem like Christophe and Kyle never met before because Christophe said to Stan "So this is your best friend you wanted me to meet?" Anyways, sorry about that, they obviously knew each other and it's fixed here.

Kyle finally decided it was time to stop beating around the bush and talking to his friends _about _Christophe, he needed to actually speak to him. So, as the next morning dawned, Kyle went to the house he'd visited long ago, thankfully South Park was small so even if he couldn't remember where it was he could've just asked someone.

Slowly he knocked on the door to the french boy's house, and it was opened by Christophe, who looked just as Kyle remembered him with the minor changes of not carrying a shovel on him anymore and he was – obviously – older and taller.

"Kyle?" One brow was raised in surprise from Christophe, recognizing the fact that Kyle still wore that stupid hat from when he was eight years old.

"Uh, yeah, hey Christophe," Kyle forced a very small, very fake smile. "How've you been since I held you when you died?" The way Kyle phrased it made Christophe laugh softly, even if it wasn't entirely sincere, he clearly hadn't forgotten what he'd overheard.

"I somehow don't think you're here to talk about that. I notice you never stopped to say hello before I reconnected with your friend." The bluntness took Kyle by surprise, but he quickly recovered.

"No, Christophe, you're right, that's not why I'm here.... I do want to talk to you about Stan," Kyle frowned softly as he spoke, observing The Mole and wondering what Stan was attracted to. It had to be the accent. Christophe might've been a decent catch if he hadn't smoked his lungs out and gotten worse wrinkles on his face, and his eyes had a haunting, dead look to them. Or maybe Stan wasn't shallow and saw people for their personalities.

Yeah, right.

"Meet me in the backyard in five minutes and we'll talk," Christophe used the exact same line as when he was going to tell them how to rescue Terrence and Philip. Kyle didn't object, he headed around to the back and sat on the stump of what was once a tree while waiting for Christophe to reemerge from his house.

When Christophe came back out he sat on the ground in front of Kyle, gazing up at him, "What was it you wished to discuss?"

"About you dating him...."

"Are you afraid I'm going to hurt him?"

"Or treat him badly."

"Get over it, Kyle."

Kyle looked surprised for a minute by the reply, he couldn't make out entirely what he meant by that. Get over it? Get over _what? _The blank look on Kyle's face gave away exactly what he was thinking.

"I know you don't like me because of Stan, just get over it, 'cause I'm not using him or whatever else you might think about me."

"If you are I'll kill you."

"What is wrong with you? You sound like a mother."

"Why don't you just end it with him before you hurt him? You're bound to break up sooner or later anyways," Kyle felt guilty for saying that, but he didn't trust Christophe at all, no matter what he said. Seemingly not taking well to what Kyle said, Christophe threw a hard punch at Kyle's face. He wasn't really weak, at age eight he was strong enough to shovel through tunnels extremely fast.

"Get out." The words were obeyed but not without a hit in retaliation. Kyle left with what was becoming a black eye, and Christophe had to run inside because Kyle had made his nose bleed.

"Serves him right...." Kyle muttered bitterly as he walked down the street not knowing where else to go but Damien's house when he ran into Pip.

"Why, hello Kyle!" Pip greeted cheerfully as Kyle eyed him surprisedly, he was really close to Damien's house and couldn't see why Pip would be down here.

"Pip, what are you doing here?" Kyle spoke with a frown to the British boy who always seemed to be where no one wanted him.

"Oh, why, I was just visiting Damien," Pip continued right along in his cheerful tone to which Kyle looked even more surprised.

"Why would Damien want to talk to you? Did he want to set you on fire?" Kyle snickered at the thought, to which Pip looked slightly abashed.

"I... I was just saying hello..." for the first time since Kyle could remember, Pip was looking embarrassed and was clearly lying. "Well, I best be getting along, good day to you, Kyle."

"Bye, Pip," he spoke with none of the cheer that Pip always seemed to have, as he continued on to Damien's house, though he was growing more curious with each step he took to Damien's front door about what he'd been doing there. Though by no means did Kyle feel comfortable in Damien's yard, especially alone, he wasn't as shocked as the first time he was there.

When Kyle knocked on the door and it was opened by Damien, even the pink to the extreme seemed less surprising. Kyle caught a glimpse of Satan and Saddam Hussein discussing something with each other, probably world domination again, but Kyle didn't pay much attention. He had more important things to worry about than the fate of the world.

"Hey Damien."

Damien's face fell as he saw it was Kyle, it was almost like he'd been expecting or hoping for someone else to be there. "Oh, hi Kyle."

"What was Pip doing here?" Kyle asked with interest, even though that wasn't what he'd originally come there for.

"Pip?" Damien looked slightly uncomfortable now, "Nothing really, he just dropped by for a visit, we had our fun."

"So you set the kid on fire?" Kyle asked at the word 'fun' to which Damien just grinned wickedly.

"Don't go spreading rumors about that, people won't take kindly to it. So what're you doing here?" Damien immediately turned to walk up the stairs to his room, gesturing for Kyle to follow because he heard Saddam going _"This is getting me so hot!" _and he didn't seem to want to listen to that.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted some advice...."

"Advice from _me? _Kyle, have you forgotten who I _am?" _Damien laughed but Kyle kept staring at him seriously, and Damien sighed and sat on his bed, ready to listen to whatever problems Kyle was having in his life.

"It's that Christophe... I just can't stand him, I really wish I could do something to get him out of my – well, and Stan's – life." Kyle looked like a lost child, not sure whether to be angry that he couldn't find his own solution to the problem, or just scared that he may never find the way.

"Actions are more valuable than words, Kyle...." Damien nudged the case that held his knives with his foot with a slight nod as if trying to make Kyle understand.

"So you still think cutting will help...?" Kyle asked with a slight frown, not sure what benefits Damien thought it would bring.

"Well, I was actually thinking stabbing Christophe to death, but I guess releasing your anger onto yourself would be a bit more friendly to him." Kyle couldn't help but laugh as Damien spoke.

"I guess I'll never get normal advice from you, hm?"

"Afraid not."

"Ah well, I'll forgive you," Kyle grinned at Damien, he was really becoming fond of him.

"Hey, I hate to rush you out, but I have somewhere I need to be..." Damien was glancing at his watch and Kyle nodded, understanding. He had come over uninvited, after all.

"See you later," Kyle headed out Damien's door and back to his house, and this time when he lay on his bed, knife in hand, he _did_ slice at his arm, surprised to realize it actually did take his mind off of Christophe.


	6. Blaming on Someone Else

**A/N: **Heh heh... this chapter only took what, three months? .- Nah, I didn't give up on the story, I just... was lazy. But I'll use the excuse that I no longer have my computer and had to write this entire thing on Christine's. So... here it is, you'd think after this long I could write a long chapter, but that'd make far too much sense.

**

* * *

**

**Blaming on Someone Else**

_Christophe was holding him._

One slash to forget the memory.

_Christophe was kissing him._

Two strikes to try and pretend it wasn't real.

_Christophe was loving him._

Three more cuts to try and make himself think it was all a dream.

_Christophe stole his affection that you could've won._

Another four times he ripped open his skin, wanting the pain to disappear.

_Christophe was with _your _best friend._

Five final cuts because Kyle would never be more than his best friend. And with no effort Christophe had beat him. Christophe... what did he have that Kyle didn't? How did he manipulate Stan's heart to believe he was worthy of his love? What could he have said to be able to have Stan in a way no other boy had ever had him?

Why wasn't Kyle just as good?

He flung himself down on his bed and sobbed into his cut arm, the tears making the thin wounds sting slightly. _Do you know how much you've hurt me Stan? _He wondered in his head, _Do you know that you've torn my heart apart and I'm hurting from my own tears?_

_I would give you anything you wanted. I've _tried _to give you everything you could desire. We've been best friends all these years, why couldn't you tell all along that part of me always wanted to be closer to you than your friend?_

Suddenly he laughed bitterly out loud, "First sign you're losing your mind... you're trying to talk to someone in your thoughts."

With a quick glance to his clock, he realized it was only two in the afternoon. But he buried his face into his arms, regardless that it wasn't night, restlessly falling asleep.

* * *

"He's up in his room, Stan."

Stan jiggled the doorknob. Locked. Frowning slightly, he knocked loudly on Kyle's door. No response. "Fine, Kyle..." Stan murmured, and he began picking the lock with a hairpin. Why he had a hairpin with him... who knows.

Stan's gaze instantly fixed on the sleeping Kyle, and his eyes widened in horror. All he could do was keep himself from yelling. He shut the door quickly so that Kyle's mom wouldn't come in... he needed to talk to Kyle before he told his parents.

Kyle's arm was visible, dangling carelessly off of the side of his bed, and Stan rushed to his side and began to shake Kyle awake.

"Nghhh...."

"_Get the hell up!_" Stan hissed at Kyle, resuming his shaking.

"Wha – ? Oh... nerf... hey Stan," Kyle blinked blearily a few times before focusing on Stan, and then he noticed his furious expression. "Somefin' wrong?"

Stan painfully grabbed Kyle's arm, "No kidding something's wrong!"

"Oh... _oh..._" Kyle squirmed guiltily in his bed. Why did Stan have to notice? Why couldn't he just be left in peace to do what he wanted now and then?

"There's more." Stan stated, it wasn't a question, and in a second he was examining Kyle's body looking for where more of the cuts were.

"What are you doing?!" Kyle yelped as Stan lifted up his shirt to check his stomach for more damage. "There's nothing there!"

Stan wasn't listening. "Roll over."

"Huh?"

"Roll over!" Stan repeated, and as Kyle still wasn't listening, Stan pushed him over so he could observe Kyle's back. "None there, either..." he said softly, "just tell me where they are, Kyle.... Save me some time, where are the rest of them?"

"There's no more."

Stan stared into his friend's eyes, unsure whether or not he could trust what he was saying. Hadn't Kyle told him just yesterday he wasn't planning to use Damien's knife? That's when it hit him...

_Damien...._

It was all Damien's fault. This whole mess.

"I'm staying the night," Stan announced in a slightly more calm tone. Kyle couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Aren't you supposed to be invited first?"

"...No."

"My mistake," Kyle eyed the clock again. 6:27. Wow, he'd been asleep for a while. "Don't you need your backpack? Homework?"

Stan grumbled... of course... how could he forget? Tomorrow was Monday... they had school. "Can't I just copy your homework? All my textbooks are in my locker, anyways." Stan flashed a grin, and even though Kyle was angry at him, he couldn't help but warm up considerably to him. Who can resist that cute smile?

Stan took the smile creeping slowly onto Kyle's face to mean a yes.

"You know I love you," Stan said with a laugh.

"Because I let you copy my homework pretty much every day?"

"Yup."

Kyle rolled his eyes and laughed. But he secretly wished Stan would mean it in a different way.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Broflovski called up the stairs to the two. Kyle pulled on a sweatshirt before retreating down the stairs after Stan, he didn't think his mom would approve if she noticed his cuts.

Stan glanced at his left arm as Kyle appeared next to him, a soft frown creasing his cheerful face again. It was obvious he didn't want to push it... but Kyle could tell Stan was worried about him.

They sat down at the table, Stan filling the seat that would normally be occupied by Ike but he wasn't home at the moment, as Mrs. Broflovski set plates of lasagna in front of all of them.

"Anything interesting happen today, boys?" Mrs. Broflovski asked as she sat down and turned her attention to them.

Stan cast a meaningful look at Kyle, and for a horrible second he thought Stan was going to tell his mother about the cutting, but Stan looked back to Kyle's mother and shook his head.

"Nope, nothing...." But the frown was still there as he started to eat.

* * *

Ike came home right around when dinner was over, and Kyle and Stan headed into the living room to play video games. Ike groaned at this.

"But you'll be playing for _hours!_"

"Yes we will. Now go away," Stan grinned at Kyle's little brother, who walked away looking pissed.

It was no lie... four hours later, they were _still_ playing. Finally Stan just fell asleep on the couch – his head right on Kyle's lap. Kyle dropped his controller, and carefully stood up without waking Stan. Kyle shut off the television and fetched a blanket for Stan, which he carefully laid over him.

"Good night, Stan...." Kyle muttered as he turned off the living room light, heading back to his room where he climbed into bed. As he thought over the day, he found himself wishing more and more there was no Christophe.


	7. Hell's Pass

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews, they really make my day! :D

* * *

**Hell's Pass**

Before the sun had even risen properly, Kyle's alarm clock buzzed loudly into his ear announcing it was time to wake up to get ready school. The thought only made rolling out of bed worse. He blinked a few times and finally headed down the stairs to the living room. He poked Stan who didn't budge, repeating the process until Stan smacked him but had woken up.

"Do we really have to go to school?" Stan whined, sounding alarmingly like Cartman. Kyle just rolled his eyes and went to go take a shower.

As Kyle got out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, he headed back to his room, and almost shit his pants as he opened the door. Stan was changing into one of Kyle's shirts as he hadn't brought any of his own, and he turned calmly to Kyle, ignoring his friend's blushing face.

"Need something?" Stan said with a laugh, tossing Kyle a T-shirt.

Kyle shut the door and sprinted back to the bathroom, leaving a very confused Stan in his room. Why was Stan _doing _this to him? It was driving Kyle _insane _how much he wanted to be the one in Stan's arms.

'_Hold me tight... the way you do Christophe... that would make me the happiest person in the world,' _Kyle thought glumly, because his wish would never come true.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and Stan called through the door, "You okay, Kyle?" Kyle nodded, forgetting Stan couldn't see him, and opened the door, retreating back to his room without another word, and dressed quietly.

Stan, deciding Kyle had totally lost his mind, decided to just go eat breakfast without waiting for him. When Kyle appeared in the kitchen, he seemed a bit less red in the face, and he was carrying a few papers which he set on the counter.

"You left your copied homework on my bed," Kyle explained coolly as Stan peered over at the papers.

"Hmm... that'd be a shame if I accidentally left it here, after all that hard work I put into it."

* * *

Kyle and Stan made their way to the bus stop where Cartman and Kenny were already sitting in the middle of the street, looking at something on the ground. 

"Come on, Kenny, eat it!"

"Why would I eat a _mouse, _Eric?"

"Because they always eat you!"

"No they don't!" Kenny suddenly looked up to see Kyle and Stan arriving and lost all interest in the white mouse which quickly ran away from them. Cartman moved out of the street muttering something about Kenny being a wuss but Kyle and Stan went over to join Kenny.

"Hey guys," Kenny said with a grin to the two of them.

"Hey Ken–" Kyle had started to greet him back, but at that moment the bus had arrived... running over Kenny.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!"

"Oh well, we've gotta go to school," Kyle said as he got on the bus.

Cartman hesitated before getting on the bus too as the white mouse returned to chew on Kenny's corpse, "I _told _him they eat him."

"He's going to miss algebra," Kyle said as he took his usual seat, joined shortly by Stan.

"I think dying is a perfectly good excuse to miss class," Stan said with a snicker as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep before they arrived at school. When the bus pulled up at South Park Secondary School, the three got off, surprised for a second when the bus driver smiled at them and said she hoped they had a good day at school.

"She's nothing like Ms. Crabtree," Cartman thought aloud, as they all headed to algebra.

"_She _is, on the other hand," Kyle whispered as they entered the math classroom, their teacher standing at the front of the room, looking crossly at them.

"Sit down! You're late for class!"

"No we're not!" Cartman protested immediately, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. "We're five minutes _early_!"

"Oh... all right, then." Ms. Harris turned to the blackboard without any further complaint, and the three rolled their eyes.

"I think it _is _Ms. Crabtree in her second life..." Stan said quietly as they sat down in the back of the room.

"So what're we doing after school?"Cartman asked as the 7:20 bell rang to signal class had started.

"Sorry, I can't do anything today, I already have plans...."Stan said so quietly it was hard to hear him.

"With who?" Cartman asked, looking surprised. Kyle, on the other hand, wasn't as dumb as Cartman, and his blood ran cold.

'_I'd just gotten him off of my mind and he's going to haunt my thoughts again!' _Kyle thought bitterly, wishing Cartman would just drop the subject... but Cartman did no such thing.

"Uhm... my... parents..." Stan said with a slight frown that even Cartman didn't buy.

"Liar."

"Just shut up, fatass!"

"You're going to hang out with your boyfriend, aren't you?" Cartman said with a loud laugh, which resulted in Stan punching him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" The words were yelled by both Stan and Ms. Harris at the same time. The teacher continued with, "Lunch detention, Mr. Marsh and Mr. Cartman."

"Oh, god dammit." Cartman cursed through a bloody nose.

* * *

When it was lunch time, Kyle headed off to the cafeteria with Kenny (who had revived in third period), while Stan and Cartman went to lunch detention, both looking incredibly pissy. 

"What did they do, anyways?" Kenny asked curiously as he stole a sub out of the lunch line.

"Well, Stan – " Kyle stopped talking as he turned to leave the line, his eyes falling on the two most unlikely people to be eating together. Christophe and Damien. Kenny curiously looked at the strange expression that had just come over Kyle's face.

"What's wrong, Kyle?"

"C'mon, Kenny," Kyle offered no explanation but headed to the lunch table behind theirs so he could eavesdrop onto what they were talking about.

"Seriously, Kyle, what's – ?"

"Shh!" Kyle hissed quickly, placing a hand over Kenny's mouth, though he quickly withdrew it. "Gross, dude, you licked my hand!" Kenny grinned wickedly.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I want to hear...." Apparently Kenny understood Kyle's bad explanation, because he turned his head and spotted them, and nodded in understanding.

"...You're hurting him, Christophe."

"I really don't care what you have to say, Damien," Christophe responded coldly, starting to stand up to leave the table.

"If you make him cry... I'll _kill _you," Damien said dangerously, and Christophe flushed.

"I can't _help _that – "

"You could set it right, Christophe, you're just – " but Christophe walked away before Damien could finish his sentence. Damien flipped off the retreating back, but he stood up, too, and headed over to Pip, but Kyle didn't watch him anymore.

"Were they talking about Stan?" Kyle asked Kenny with his eyes wide.

"I dunno... do you think... Christophe physically hurts him?"

"He'd better not be...." Kyle's hands started shaking, and Kenny tried to steer out of the topic before Kyle lost control.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Bebe's rack got bigger?"

* * *

As the day came to an end, Kyle walked alone out to the bus, having been held back in the last class of the day because the teacher wanted to have a word with him about a project. 

"Freedom at last..." Kyle said brightly to no one, heading out the door only to see the one thing that would rip his heart in half. Pushed up against the flagpole was Stan, Christophe right against him in a deep kiss.

Forgetting that people could see him, tears sprang to Kyle's eyes and he sprinted off in a different direction as fast as he could, crashing directly into two people, knocking them over.

"Kyle?" Damien – sitting on top of Pip, who had been the other person Kyle ran into – looked up, surprised, at Kyle, who now had tears running down his cheeks.

"Why, hello Kyle," Pip said politely, not even noticing the fact that he was crying. Pip casually wrapped his arms around Damien's waist from his position as Damien's chair, but Kyle didn't even notice. He just continued running to his bus.

Damien stood up quickly much to Pip's displeasure, looking around for the source of what had happened. His eyes landed on Stan and Christophe and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"I warned you..." Damien said softly.

* * *

Kyle was on the bus, gazing sadly out the window when he noticed something that caught his attention. Christophe was walking most likely to his bus, when Damien appeared out of the shadows and grabbed him, dragging him forcefully towards the woods. Suspicious, Kyle ran off the bus and followed. 

Damien's red eyes were glowing with anger, "I told you, Christophe... I didn't want you to hurt Kyle... you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself...."

"Damien..." Christophe's eyes were round and fearful as he tried to squirm away but Damien had a firm grasp on his shoulders.

"DAMIEN!" Kyle appeared, panting, next to Christophe. "What are you _doing_?!"

"Helping," Damien replied calmly, fire burning in his eyes. "He's been screwing with your friend, it isn't fair. He doesn't even _care _about Stan. Do you, Christophe?"

Christophe seemed to regain some of himself, "I _do _care about him...."

"No you don't," Damien said, his eyes narrowing. "Think back to six years ago when you were sent to Hell. When we first met." Damien paused for a moment before continuing. "We hit it off quite well, do you recall? You told me all about yourself before you returned home. Told me all about your love, that Gregory boy or whoever, it doesn't really matter what his name is. You never got over him, Christophe. I can see it in your eyes. When you're with Stan, you're _still _imagining you're with that kid." Christophe remained mute, though his eyes kept getting more fearful, and Damien laughed coldly. "I told you what I was going to do if you hurt Kyle anymore...."

Eyes still icy, Damien pulled out a miniature blade from his back pocket, but it had obviously been sharpened, because in one fluid movement, Damien had sliced easily through the shirt and skin of Christophe's chest. Kyle finally came to his senses when the French boy's blood splashed across his face and jacket. _You love... Gregory... imaging you're with... Stan.... _Without thinking, Kyle shoved Damien (knife in hand) out of the way and tackled Christophe, still searing with anger.

"You!" he cried, raising his fist, but Christophe gave a little whimper and he immediately stopped, realizing what he was doing.

"Y-you... h-held me once b-before when I d-died... b-but... I d-don't want you t-to now...."

"You're not going to die," Kyle said in a strangled voice, acting half out of instinct. He picked Christophe up (with difficulty) and moved as fast as he could to Hell's Pass Hospital, which wasn't too far away, leaving a puzzled Damien behind.

"I was doing it for him..." Damien said, his eyebrows raised slightly. "And I can't believe thanks to him I have to give up the opportunity to kill someone. Life's a bitch."

* * *

Christophe was put into critical care... Damien had slashed a major valve. Looking at him now, Kyle wasn't sure if he should've saved him. He didn't deserve to live.... Still thinking about this, Kyle went to the lobby to place a call. 

_Ring. Ring. Riinnngggg._

"Hello?" Mrs. Marsh picked up.

"Hey... this is Kyle, is Stan there?"

"Yes he is, hold on just a second, Kyle." While waiting for Stan to pick up, Kyle nervously shuffled his feet, unsure how to say what had happened.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?"

"Umm... can you come down to Hell's Pass?"

Stan paused for a while before answering, "I hate hospitals, you know that...."

"It's... it's Christophe...."

"...I'll be right there." Without so much as a goodbye, Stan hung up and within five minutes he was rushing in through the door, fear all over his face as he sprinted over to Kyle.

"K-Kyle...? W-what h-happened to him...? Where i-is h-he?" Tears were coming to Stan's eyes, and it was burning Kyle inside knowing that Stan cared so much for him... and Christophe was in love with someone else.

"He's back here, Stan..." Kyle whispered, leading Stan to Christophe's room.

"_Christophe!" _Stan rushed to his side once they reached the room. Stan threw his arms around him, the tears rushing down his face now. "H-how are you? A-are you okay?" Slowly his eyes fixed on the injury, and then he slid his gaze back to Kyle. There was blood... on his face... and jacket... yet Kyle didn't seem to have any wounds.

Slowly Stan backed away from Christophe's bed, giving his hand a loving squeeze before turning all of his attention to Kyle. "Say, Kyle... um... where did that blood come from?"

Kyle blanked for a moment, before stupidly raising his hand to where the blood on his cheek was. "Oh... you see, when he got cut – " Stan's eyes widened in confirmed horror.

"You did it, didn't you, Kyle?"

"No! Of course I didn't, Stan!"

Stan looked over at Christophe and then back to Kyle. "I want to believe you... I do... but it's just a little... _obvious. _So don't lie to me, Kyle Broflovski."

"I'm not lying – !"

"**Kyle! His blood is all over your face! How can I trust you?! I can't believe you'd do this to him... to me! I hate you, Kyle! I wish you were the one lying in that hospital bed in pain!"**


	8. The Truth

**The Truth**

"Stan..." Kyle started softly, fighting off the tears. He couldn't have meant that... he couldn't hate Kyle... could he?

"Get out of here, Kyle," Stan hissed softly. "Get out of here right now before I give you a wound you won't live through."

Kyle opened his mouth, about to say something, but thought better of it and closed it. He turned on his heel and walked away.

'_He made his choice... I need to get over it! He wants to be with Christophe!_ _But it just isn't fair... I'm so much better for him....' _Carried away in his thoughts his feet took him back to the woods where it had all just happened. Kyle sat down against a tree, staring at the blood that stained the grass.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" A voice from behind another tree said, making Kyle jump. Damien laughed quietly as he walked over to Kyle. "I knew you'd come back here."

"Wh... why'd you do it, Damien?" Kyle asked, his gaze back on the blood.

"Were you _listening _before? I don't want _you _to get hurt, nor do I want _Stan _to get hurt." Damien spoke as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, Stan hates me now," Kyle spat bitterly.

"Does he now?" Damien looked rather surprised to hear this, "Why is that?"

"Because he thinks I'm the one who hurt Christophe," Kyle said coldly, staring into Damien's unblinking eyes.

"He'll come through."

"How do you _know _that? What if he _doesn't_?"

"He will," Damien said, looking positive. "Christophe can't keep hiding how he feels. He'll crack and Stan will know he was wrong." Kyle looked hopefully at Damien, as if praying this was true.

"You think so?"

"You shouldn't be hoping for your friend's heart to be broken, though, just so you can swoop in and be his Prince Charming."

"I'm not!" Kyle yelled a bit louder than he'd meant to, going pink. "And why would... why would you think that? That I'd want to be his...." Kyle broke off, but Damien didn't need for him to say anything else.

"Kyle, just because a lot of South Park is stupid, doesn't mean I am. I see how you look at him. Do you really want to deny it?" He snickered a bit, making Kyle go even pinker.

"Shut up!"

"Ah, it's okay to be a fag."

"I'm not a – !"

"Of course not," Damien said with a wicked grin. "You keep on telling yourself that, Kyle. Maybe it'll come true."

'_I just hate that smug look he gets when he's right.'

* * *

_

_Knock knock._

A blonde boy pulled open the door, looking surprised to see Kyle standing there.

"Kyle... Broflovski?" Gregory didn't seem to trust that it was him, as neither had been that fond of the other.

"Er, yeah, hi, Gregory...."

"Why are you here?" Gregory asked, cutting straight to the point, which irritated Kyle for some reason.

"Do... do you remember... Christophe?"

The reaction the simple question had on Gregory was amazing. His pale cheeks turned a bright red, he started fidgeting with his hands, and started kicking at the snow, looking incredibly embarrassed. Kyle stared in disbelief. This wasn't Gregory. He _must _have the wrong house.

"Err... are you... okay?" Kyle asked blankly, unsure what was happening. Gregory was staring fixedly at the ground, not that anything was interesting about the snow.

"Uh... yes... I remember... Christophe...."

"Okay, that's cool... how did you feel about him?"

"Why? What have you heard?" Gregory looked up into Kyle's eyes, looking as though he was unsure if he wanted the answer.

"Nothing, dude... it's just...."

"I don't want to talk about him," Gregory said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Kyle was getting impatient, this was ridiculous, all he wanted was for Christophe to leave Stan alone. He didn't have _time _for Gregory's stupid problems.

"What happened?" Kyle pressed anyways, and Gregory looked slightly surprised that he asked.

"No one ever cares about my life...." Kyle smacked his hand against his forehead. Gregory was an idiot. No wonder he had no friends.

"All I want to know is what happened with you and Christophe. Because he really likes you." Way to be blunt.

"What? Christophe rejected me when we were nine, why would he change his mind?" Gregory frowned, not daring to be hopeful that Kyle was telling the truth.

A part of Kyle wondered if anyone was straight in South Park. But his eyes widened, surprised to hear this information. "He... he rejected you?"

"Yes... he did. He said there was no way he was a 'fucking faggot'." Gregory's hand started to shake, clearly not forgetting soon about the pain that had caused him.

"I... sorry, Gregory. But he is... I mean, he's gay, you know... he's dating... my friend." Kyle couldn't bring himself to actually say "Stan" because a part of him still wanted the whole ordeal to just be a nightmare.

"The blue-hatted kid or the fat one?"

"The "blue-hatted kid" as you put it."

Gregory looked annoyed for a moment, "So that's twice he's gotten who I wanted."

"Wai– what?"

"Wendy... don't you remember? _"Fuck Gregory! Fuck him right in the ear!"_" He imitated Wendy's voice as he said the last part, and Kyle felt sorry for him... though it _had _happened a while ago, Kyle knew exactly what he was feeling. After all... didn't they share the same pain about Christophe and Stan dating?

"Christophe's in the hospital... maybe you should visit him...."

"I – I think I will... thanks."

Kyle nodded slowly as he turned to go back home. _'When did my life become a teenage girl drama?'

* * *

_

The next morning, Kyle fake coughed until his mom decided he was too sick to go to school. He couldn't deal with seeing Stan... not today. Kyle curled back up under his blankets and returned to sleep until around 10:30 when someone came into his room.

"Yo, Kyle," Kenny greeted cheerfully, jumping onto Kyle's bed.

"Mrf... Kenny?"

"That's me!" He flashed a grin as he then jumped on Kyle to attempt to wake him up.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh. "What're you doing here, Kenny? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I could say the same for you, y'know," Kenny replied, poking Kyle's nose playfully. "I ditched to come see if you're okay... well... and..." Kenny broke off, looking sheepish about what he was about to ask.

"And what...?"

"What happened between you and Christophe?" Kenny asked quickly. "There's rumors going around about your fight, so I was just wondering, 'cause that didn't sound like you."

"It wasn't me... it was Damien who did it...." Kyle looked relieved that Kenny was nodding, clearly believing what he was saying. It was nice to have _someone _believe him.

"Yep, I _knew _it wasn't you... hell, I heard you got your ass kicked by a _home schooled _kid back when we were eight... I knew you couldn't do that to Christophe." Kenny nodded happily and Kyle's eye twitched.

"I could beat up that kid... I was just... being nice to him," Kyle said defensively.

"Sure Kyle... sure," Kenny winked. Kyle scoffed.

Clearly desperate to change the subject, "How did you get in, anyways? My parents are both out...."

Kenny waved a key in front of Kyle's face. "Really, can't you do any better than under the welcome mat? You're just begging to be robbed."

Suddenly aware he was losing feeling in his legs, Kyle knocked Kenny off of the bed and stood up, making Kenny start laughing. "Nice boxers, Kyle." Kyle glanced down at his teddy bear boxers and he grinned.

"I think they're quite _spiffy._"

"Keep thinking that," Kenny smirked as he rummaged through Kyle's closet and tossed him a pair of pants. But Kyle, being the mature child he is, lunged and pulled down Kenny's pants, showing off his green and silver striped boxers.

"Mine are better than _yours._" Kyle said with a triumphant grin as Kenny pulled up his pants, not the least bit embarrassed.

"Kyle... you're an idiot."

* * *

Kyle waited until he was sure it was late enough that Stan's parents would be asleep. _'I have to get him to believe me... I have to let him know exactly how I feel.'_ Kenny had successfully distracted him from thinking about Stan for a while earlier that day, but now he was just focused on Stan....

Kyle tried to flatten his hair down before putting on his trademark hat with no success, then he set quietly out of his house. The walk to Stan's house took longer than it normally seemed to, and as he'd predicted, all of the lights except for the one in Stan's room were off.

Knowing the combination to Stan's garage, he tapped in the numbers and the garage door opened. As usual, the door that connected their garage to their house was unlocked, and he crept slowly and quietly in, not wanting to wake Mr. and Mrs. Marsh. He didn't need the lights to be on to know where he was going (unless Sparky happened to be laying on the ground where he would step on him). But Sparky seemed to be out of the way as Kyle moved through the dark up to Stan's room.

Once he made his way to his room, Kyle paused outside of the room for a few minutes, unsure how to say exactly what he so badly wanted to. Slowly he raised his hand, knocking three times on the door, which Stan opened, looking surprised and angry.

"What're you doing here, Kyle?" Stan hissed, though he allowed Kyle entrance to his room.

"Stan... I know you're mad at me... but please let me explain." Stan frowned slightly, but didn't interrupt. "I didn't hurt Christophe," Stan made a slight noise of disbelief, "it _was _my fault he got hurt, but I was there to try to save him. Damien was the one who actually cut him... and I'm sorry, he did it because... because Christophe's a scumbag, he didn't like seeing both of us getting hurt."

"I'm not getting hurt, Kyle, and how are _you _getting hurt?"

"I... this is selfish of me, but I... I hate seeing you two together... because...."

"Because why?" Stan asked, though looking slightly irritated still, he was rather curious what Kyle had to say.

"Because... I think I love you, Stan."


	9. Losing

**A/N: **Okay, I know, this chapter is long overdue... and sort of short... but it's not my fault! ...Okay, well, maybe it is. Writer's block is bad, y'hear? Originally this chapter was a lot longer... but it was also the end of the story, which it's not anymore. I'm not entirely sure how long this story is going to be. Could be one more chapter, could be another ten. :shrugs: Shows you how much thought I put into stuff ahead of time....

By the way, if at the end of this chapter you're like, "WTF DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I swear to God it has a point! Just wait and see. I won't spoil it for you now, though, just scuttle along and read and review. :D

* * *

**Losing**

"Kyle...."

"No, please don't say you don't care about me in that way, _please _don't say it, Stan...."

"_Kyle."_

"Do you really have to say it?" Kyle offered a weak smile, his face now a bright red.

"Yes, Kyle, I do have to say it." Kyle groaned. "I have a boyfriend, and don't you think it could ruin our friendship if we were... more than friends?"

"We'll never know until we give it a shot," Kyle said with a forced laugh. _'I've probably already ruined our friendship by telling you, anyways....' _Stan pulled him into a tight hug and let out a soft sigh.

"I've always loved you, Kyle, but what if we broke up? You're the person I care most about in the world, and if I lost you... I don't know what I would do." Kyle was about to respond when the hall light turned out, and Stan's face paled a little. "It's really late, my parents will go crazy if they see you here... you need to go."

Kyle nodded slowly, opening Stan's window and carefully climbing out, though he didn't go home. No... he decided to go visit Christophe, to perhaps try convince himself that Christophe deserved Stan.... Or to laugh at how badly he got hurt.

Kyle made his way quickly to the hospital, still wondering what on earth Christophe had that he didn't. _'Maybe he's a good kisser,' _Kyle found himself thinking. _'Or good in be– I don't want to think about that.'_

Kyle headed back to Christophe's room silently, his face still pink from his talk with Stan... _'it'll be fun and awkward seeing him tomorrow.' _As he approached the room, he found the curtains around the bed were closed, and there were voices coming from behind them.

"Christophe... mmm... see you tomorrow?"

"Don't go so quickly, Gregory... stay with me?"

"Hehe, okay..." the talking stopped and Kyle knew exactly what was happening, though he decided to catch them anyways. He pulled open the curtain and put on a false look of surprise at the sight of Gregory sitting at the side of the bed kissing Christophe.

"Well... you two seem to have hit it off well," Kyle said calmly, and Gregory jumped up quickly to look at Kyle. Christophe made no sign of shock or surprise to see Kyle standing there.

"Hey, Kyle," Christophe said smoothly, while Gregory muttered something quietly, and he grabbed his coat and ran off quickly. "Now look what you've done... you scared away my guest."

"_Guest? _Dude, I'm going to tell Stan what happened – "

"He didn't believe you before... you think he'll believe you now?" Kyle gritted his teeth, why was Christophe doing this? Why was he toying with Stan's heart?

"So you're just going to keep... keep leading him on?!"

"Well, you see, I'm just not _sure._" Kyle's eyes widened with shock that anyone could be so... _horrible. _"Though I suppose I should thank you... Gregory told me it was your idea he come visit me in the hospital." Christophe laughed a bit, and Kyle punched him in the face, and his yell was sure to attract a nurse.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle had started to yell, but he had in fact got a nurse's attention, and she started to drag him out of the room. "SO HELP ME GOD THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I _WILL KILL YOU_! YOU _SHOULD HAVE DIED_!"

"God's a pussy, he won't help you," Christophe said cooly as Kyle was dragged forcefully out of the room.

* * *

"I have to tell Stan... I have to tell him... he has to know...." Kyle muttered as he walked in no particular direction down the street, sending one last dark glare at the hospital. He was making his way around when he saw Pip.

"Hello Kyle," Pip said politely, though for the first time in Kyle's memory the politeness was a little forced, he obviously had something else on his mind as he turned to see him.

"I don't have time for you, Pip...." Kyle murmured, but Pip continued talking.

"Say, have you seen Damien lately?" Kyle stopped walking. That had caught his attention.

"Er... I haven't seen him today, why?"

"I went by his house you see, and it was empty. No one there, the furniture's all gone... _everything._" Pip said sadly. "I know he's on the go a lot, but I thought... well, I hoped he'd say goodbye to _me _at least. I know you two have been getting along well, I was wondering if he'd said anything to you...."

"N-no... he hadn't...." Kyle forgot about Christophe for a minute. Damien had been such a good friend to him, it seemed impossible he would've left without another word.

"Would you mind terribly looking around for him?" Pip was biting his lip, it was very obvious he was doing all he could from crying.

"Yeah, of course..." forgetting for a minute how much he hated the British boy, him and Pip were wandering all over South Park together, searching for the faintest trace of Damien. They were _still _wandering around at two in the morning, even when neither could see a thing, and it was clear that Damien had indeed gone.

"But _why_? Why would he just _go_?" Pip wasn't fighting it anymore, tears were falling heavily down his cheeks, and it then Kyle remembered that Pip and Damien were dating... he'd been too preoccupied when he'd seen them before to even register it, but it was coming back to him.

"He came back before, didn't he? I'm sure he'll... come back again...." Kyle was struggling to hide his own emotions, and he didn't even protest when Pip flung his arms around him and sobbed into Kyle's jacket.

"K-Kyle... do g-gays... go to H-Hell?"

"I dunno, Pip... why would you ask?" Kyle was surprised that Pip would ask such a thing.

"N-no reason... I was j-just won... wondering.... I'm g-gonna go h-home, Kyle... th-thanks for helping me l-look for him...."

Kyle watched as Pip ran off towards where Kyle supposed his house was, and then he slowly made his own way home, a few tears managing to escape from his own eyes.

* * *

Once Kyle had made his way home, he knew he couldn't call Stan due to the time to tell him what had happened. As he climbed into bed, he figured he could talk to Stan at school, but little did Kyle know something else would distract him at school when the morning dawned....

* * *

Trying to survive on a few hours sleep was not an easy task. Kyle pretty much sleepwalked all the way to the bus stop, though the cold air finally got to him and woke him up by the time he had arrived.

"Stan... I need to tell you something," Kyle started without even looking at Stan, but he got cut off.

"Can it wait 'til first period?" Stan said quickly, "I've gotta finish this math homework...." Kyle nodded, Stan was muttering to himself while scribbling on his homework.

"Yeah, Kyle, don't get your panties in a knot," Cartman said with a grin, "your boyfriend will talk to you _later_."

Kyle didn't have a chance to snap a retort, because the bus pulled up and he was grateful to get out of the cold. He was rather impatient as Stan continued to work on his homework while on the bus, Kyle _really _wanted to tell Stan about Christophe, but more so than that find out if somehow Stan had heard anything about Damien.

When they got to school, they started to head to the classroom where they'd be free to talk, but a piece of a conversation made Kyle rather curious what they were talking about.

"Pip... yeah, that's right...."

"Really? Wow...."

"I'll... meet you in a second, Stan," Kyle said slowly, turning to walk back to the people who had said something about Pip. Pip was extremely unpopular, no one ever talked about or to him. Except for Damien, of course.... Stan shrugged, obviously not caring what the people were saying, as he made his way to the classroom.

"Er, I'm sorry to have listened in... but... what were you saying about Pip?" Kyle knew it was rude to ask, but curiosity overwhelmed him.

"Oh, er, haven't you heard?" A girl Kyle had never seen before said uncomfortably. "Wow, I hate to be the one to tell you this... are you a friend of his?"

"Uhm... not really...." The girl looked a little bit relieved. Obviously she thought what she was about to say wouldn't affect him then, but Kyle's blood ran cold when she spoke. She was very, very wrong.

"I guess you'll find out soon enough anyways... Pip Pirrup committed suicide."


	10. Final Farewell

**A/N:** Okay, I just want to say this, I do not believe gays go to Hell. It just... happened to work in my story. This is the final chapter in my story, I'm sorry if it's rushed... this is the first fanfiction I've ever completed that wasn't a one-shot. I tried my best, dammit!

* * *

**Final Farewell**

Shock.

Complete and utter _shock._

Everyone and everything seemed blurred through Kyle's eyes as he slowly made his way to class where Stan was looking curiously at him. True, Kyle hadn't been friends with Pip, but they'd known each other practically all their lives, it just seemed so... _empty _without him.

"Kyle, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Stan asked as Kyle sat down next to him, trying to ignore the spaced-out look on his best friend's face.

"I... never... never mind," Kyle said slowly, staring blankly at the blackboard, wondering what had driven Pip to such an action....

But then it hit him, and a soft smile replaced the look he'd previously been wearing.

'_Do gays go to Hell?'_

Of course, why had it taken him more than a second to realize it? Pip had killed himself to go be with Damien again.... As the son of Satan, where else would Damien have gone to? Kyle relaxed a tiny bit, even though his world seemed more empty without the British kid there, Pip would be spending all eternity...

...with the one he loved.

* * *

By the end of the school day everyone in school had found out about Pip's death. While Kyle thought Pip would be much happier with Damien than living in South Park, he still was beating the shit out of anyone that made a crack about how they were happy he was gone. The funeral was to take place that evening, and Kyle wondered distantly if many people would be there....

He was going, and was planning to drag Stan along with him, it was only right they paid their respects to him.

"But Kyle... we were always so _horrible _to him," Stan had protested quietly the instant Kyle had told this to him.

"Wouldn't it be better if he left this world on good terms with us?" Kyle pressed gently, he thought Pip deserved it... Pip was always so nice even when they were picking on him. Why do the nice kids _always _get royally screwed over?

"I wonder what the last thing I said to him was...?" Stan said suddenly, a horribly guilty look on his face. Kyle looked at that guilty expression and couldn't help but be grateful that he hadn't been mean to Pip when they last spoke....

"Don't worry about it, Stan... but so you will go to his funeral, right?"

"Yeah... yeah, I will."

* * *

All through the funeral Kyle kept repeating to himself, _'He's happy now.' _There was something weird about how you could never have gotten along with someone, but still be sad when they were gone. There weren't many people there, as he had rather expected, but Butters was sitting next to him, crying silently.

People said such nice things about Pip at his funeral... saying how they were sad he was gone... if only they knew how much better off he was. The funeral was open casket, so he made his way when almost everyone else had cleared out to see for the final time the British boy he'd never been fair to.

"Hey, Pip..." Kyle said softly, quite aware Pip couldn't hear him. "Keep Damien happy, okay? Don't let him get away with any crap down there.... I know you deserved to go to Heaven, but you like this better, don't you? I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I hope you can forgive me. Have a happy afterlife...."

With that, Kyle turned and made his way out of the building, Stan following him.

It was a silent walk home, Kyle could think of nothing to say to Stan, and Stan didn't seem to want to speak, either. At long last Stan turned to go to his house, and Kyle finally made his way to his, where his parents were at the door waiting for him.

"Kyle... you've been so preoccupied lately, we'd never got a chance to give you... this," Mr. Broflovski handed Kyle an envelope, which Kyle couldn't help but look at curiously. "I don't know what it is, but it was slid under our door yesterday."

Kyle nodded slowly, and made his way to his room before slitting open the letter.

_You must be pretty mad at me, huh? Leaving without so much as a bye.... You were a good friend, Kyle, I'll be sure to visit next time I drop by your world. In the meantime, farewell, and I was in a rather rush to write this, Dad was getting mad and said we had to go... so I didn't get a chance to write Pip anything, could you tell him... that I love him? Thanks, Kyle._

_-Damien_

"Tell him yourself," Kyle said with a slight grin as he finished reading the note Damien had left him. It _was _a big loss to not have Damien anymore, but he knew all along Damien would have to go sometime, and he'd be there waiting when he came back for another visit.

* * *

The next week passed in a sort of blur, everything in South Park seemed to change. He never had gotten the chance to tell Stan the truth about his asshole boyfriend, but he didn't need to, anyways, because when Kyle woke up on a Saturday morning, Stan was already sitting at the foot of his bed, waiting to talk.

"Dude, what're you doing here?" Kyle yelped, surprised to see his best friend there.

"I came to tell you that I broke up with Christophe," Stan said, fighting off a laugh at Kyle's shock.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry... why?" Kyle put on a fake look of sadness that Stan didn't buy for a minute.

"Don't act so upset, I know you hated him. But... whenever I was around him lately, I found myself thinking about someone else." Stan broke off, much to Kyle's irritation.

"_And?" _he pressed, daring to hope a little, and Stan couldn't fight off the laugh anymore.

"Well, I didn't want to be with anyone but..." Stan broke off again, and Kyle was very tempted to throw something at him.

"Stan, if you don't keep talking, I _will _hurt you."

"I only wanted to be with you, Kyle." Stan finished, looking embarrassed but he was smiling, and Kyle was more than eager to be a better boyfriend than Christophe ever was.

_The End_


End file.
